Oscuros secretos
by JudithCisneros
Summary: El amor entre familia esta prohibido(? pero después de todo para estos dos jovenes el ser primos no les impidio amarse.


Bueno creo que historias mias ya las conocian ya que **Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura** y su servidora escribimos juntas solo que ahora me he creado una cuenta para subir yo mis escritos también :3 esepero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenece son de la Fantastica Rumiko-sensei, la historia y los personajes que no salen en la serie son míos. **

Oscuros secretos  
Capitulo 1 ¿nos conocíamos?

Mi nombre es Ayame Taisho soy hija de Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Hisgurashi tengo 19 años, además de tener todos los rasgos de mi madre, y por alguna extraña razón no llevarme bien con los hombres, creo que no e mantenido una platica duradera con los chicos desde que tenia 10 años, recuerdo a un niño de cabello castaño con unos hermosos ojos

–hey señorita Taisho–el profesor me mira molesto– otra vez perdida en tus pensamientos  
–lo siento mucho - maldición otra vez pienso en aquel chico– no fue mi intención

–si vuelve a suceder la ¡sacaré de mi clase!

Las clases siguieron y sin mas se dio el timbre del receso, ayame como era de costumbre salió al ultimo y para su mala suerte se estrelló con un chico

–lo lamento – maldición hoy vengo en verdad distraída– no te vi

–Mocosa fijate por donde vas que ese "lo lamento no te vi" no quitara el hecho de que te estrellaras conmigo haciéndome tirar todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano-la chica se fue caminando algo avergonzada.

«Maldita mocosa ahora tengo que volver a acomodar todos estas hojas para entregarlas en mi siguiente clase»pensó

Al terminar el receso ya tenia mi trabajo acomodado–de nuevo– cuando el profesor entro.

–Buenos días alumnos–todos se levantaron que idiotas–voy a calificar las tareas, empecemos con T. Takahashi Zero

Y ese es mi nombre Zero Taisho Takahashi, mi padre es el famoso Sesshomaru Taisho dueño de todas las empresas de electrónica de Japón y mi madre es Rin Takahashi dueña de una empresa de diseño de modas.

–disculpa –lo mira tímidamente – en verdad no fue mi intención discúlpame  
–oh Dios mío - por algún rara razón creo que conozco a ese joven pensó–enserio que se me hace conocido  
–señorita Ayame – el profesor avía notado que Ayame estaba distraída–por favor siéntese con el joven Zero

–que es lo que a dicho– maldición como rayos podre sentarme con el es tan arrogante – prometo poner mas atención

El profesor molesto le ordena a Ayame que se sentara con Zero, sin mas que decir Ayame se sentó con aquel joven que le resultaba familiar  
Ayame estaba mirando mucho a Zero que fue interrumpida por un codazo por parte del

–pero que – susurre–que rayos te pasa, ¿Quien te dio tal derecho de golpearme?

–Hago lo que me plazca, tu me estabas mirando así que no te enojes mocosa.

–Joven Zero ¿Algo que quieran compartir a la clase?

–Nada profesor-contesto Zero molesto.

–¡Guarde silencio o lo sacare de la clase!-ordeno el profesor molesto.

–pareces un poco molesto-susurra- Zero  
tras varios minutos de proseguir la clase Ayame miro de reojo a Zero, pues se sentía un poco culpable de que lo regañaran, al terminar la clase Ayame se decidió por disculparse con el

–lo siento - baja su cabeza como signo de arrepentimiento- no era mi intención que te regañaran, es solo que me molesta que me hayas golpeado por nada

–¡Ja! no me hagas reír mocosa inútil que por tu culpa me han regañado si tan solo no me hubieras estado mirando nada de esto hubiera pasado–suspiro molesto–ahora ¡Lárgate de mi vista mocosa!-le ordeno gritando lo cual resonó por todo el pasillo escolar y la aludida salió corriendo de ahí con los ojos llorosos.

«¿que he hecho? la hice sentir mal... espera que rayos me pasa no tengo porque molestarme en preocuparme por ella es una mocosa inútil y descuidada» pensaba Zero molesto.

–lo detesto -salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos de Ayame–no tenia derecho de tratarme así, maldición.

La chica iba sin rumbo caminando por los pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta principal de la escuela

«realmente lo detesto, pero hay algo en su mirada que me resulta tan familiar, es como, si viera a mi padre» pensó Ayame.

Un joven de cabellos marrones caminaba con dirección a su casa cuando por la cera de enfrente una chica de cabellos negros iba caminado cabizbaja, por la mochila, llena de pins de series japonesas pudo saber que era Ayame, su corazón se estrujo al recordar lo que le había dicho, ese no era el, era más su padre, pero el claramente no quería ser como su padre odia ser tan evasivo, frio y de pocas palabras aunque a veces no hablaba mucho, le gustaba hablar pero no tenia con quien.  
«Tengo que pedirle perdón, sino me sentiré miserable por el resto de la preparatoria» estaba más que decidido a disculparse, cruzo la calle sin que ella lo viera y camino rápido pero sigilosamente y tomo su mano haciendo que la chica se detuviera de golpe asustada.

–Ayame-pronuncio su nombre por primera vez desde que la conoció y lo saboreo. la chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¿he?– realmente la joven sentía perdida en sus pensamiento cuando sintió una cálida mano y una voz que pronunciaba mi nombre– ¿Quién eres tu?

–soy yo Zero–la chica se quedo estática–Vamos te invito un helado tenemos que hablar y aparte te debo una disculpa ¿aceptas?-la chica guardo silencio por un momento.

–¿como te atreves?–susurro–¡como rayos te atreves a pedirme que salga contigo después de tratarme así! -lo miro dolida mientras le salían unas cuantas lagrimas.

–Calma Ayame me comporte como un patán... espera ¡Yo no te estoy invitando a salir!–exclamo–hay chicas más lindas que tu-dijo por lo bajo pero la chica lo alcanzo a escuchar y le soltó un buen guamazo directo a la cara.

–¡realmente eres un estúpido!- exclamo mas que enojada y tomo sus cosas del suelo y salió corriendo de aquel lugar pues era su turno de dejar a aquel joven como perro solo.

–¡Mierda!-exclamo por lo bajo mientras corría detrás de Ayame y justo en ese momento lo recordó ellos se conocían desde antes pero no lograba saber donde ni como lo habían hecho  
«nunca pensé conocer a alguien tan idiota» pensó Ayame cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo y de pronto perdió el equilibrio y callo sobre alguien.

–maldición–susurro por lo bajo–estoy tan confundida y molesta.

la joven estaba tan confundida que no le importo que hubiese caído en alguien, realmente no sabia que hacer luego sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y recordó que estaba sobre alguien y se levanto asustada.

–Ayame, tranquila soy yo Zero, necesito que me digas algo ¿nos conocemos de antes?  
ella lo miro por varios segundos y le dijo un poco triste

–Zero–lo miro sollozando–no tengo cabeza para esto, en este momento yo solo, quiero , irme de aquí

–Ayame ¿vamos te invito un helado o lo que quieras? el chiste es olvidar lo que acaba de pasar anda ¿si?–Ayame asintió débilmente con la cabeza–Vamos pues-estiro su mano para que ella la sujetara, al hacerlo inconscientemente sus dedos se entrelazaron y así caminaron hasta el puesto de helados más cercano ambos sonreían ampliamente.  
maldición realmente no pensé estar con el, y mas con lo mal que me había tratado este mundo es tan raro y tonto ya veo por que papá detestaba a los humanos y a este asqueroso mundo pensó Ayame

–realmente–bajo la mirada–necesito alejarme del mundo.

–Ayame ¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirió

–muéstrame algo que valga la pena en este mundo Zero - dijo suplicante- muéstramelo-exigió

Entonces Zero sin pensarlo más la beso, aunque ella tardo en corresponder por la sorpresa de que aquel chico la besara así de manera espontanea pero lo disfruto.

–Yo valgo la pena-susurro en su oído con voz ronca y ella se estremeció.  
La joven lo miro muy sonrojada se le acerco y le dijo en el oído

–es todo lo que me puedes mostrar - dijo tímidamente mientras se mordía el labio superior.

–Así me gustas más Ayame y por ahora si es todo lo que te puedo mostrar-ambos sonrieron y se miraron con lujuria.

–que decepción Zero - lo mira coqueta.

–no me tientes Ayame- y así ambos caminaron hasta el puesto de helados de la mano.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia que puede ser larga(?  
De nuevo esta historia la escribimos Little-Otaku:3 y yo así que espero sea de su agrado _Emoticono colonth_

Mattane!

62


End file.
